


接龙产物1

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3p, Drug Use, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 爱梅群的第一次接龙，是希斯→爱梅←那个人的夹心，含有光爱梅表现。非常自我趣味的东西库啵！私设光出没，但没有具体人物表现。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光爱梅, 希斯爱梅, 那个人×爱梅
Kudos: 14





	接龙产物1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能含有强迫与药物剧情，请注意。

这两人绝对是早有预谋。

爱梅特赛尔克难堪地咬紧牙关，让牙齿在口腔内互相磨出愤恨的响声。先不论那两个家伙怎么到他的床上，他现在要直面的是凭着起床气发泄撸硬的两根性器。

“说点什么啊？哈迪……爱梅特赛尔克。”说到一半临时更改的称呼更像是恶趣味的挑衅，那个可恨的——肆意妄为的友人正在将手探入爱梅特赛尔克的发间，像安抚一只宠物狗那样细细地抚摸他的脑袋。作为回应的是爱梅特赛尔克警告般带着怒气的轻咬。高贵的爱梅特赛尔克口腔里塞着损友的性器，那根东西半强迫地满满顶在他的口腔中，恶意地先蹭在爱梅特赛尔克柔软的口腔内侧，在脸颊靠里一侧的温软粘膜摩擦蹭动，将他的脸颊顶起一块滑稽的凸出。

这样能说什么话？爱梅特赛尔克向着那位友人翻了翻白眼表达此刻烦躁的心情，却引来一声火上浇油的口哨。希斯拉德的手指正抚摸着他的背，绕过睡袍布料，直接地用手掌和指腹贴合他此刻被口腔内性器顶得微微耸动、有些紧张的背部，安抚地缓缓抚摸。“呼…别逗他了，等到下床，这可不是一两张戏剧的票就能平息的。”

那位友人明显听从了希斯拉德的建议，他不再说些什么，而是直接进行有效的深入，还未完全膨胀起来的性器询问般抵在爱梅特赛尔克的喉咙，向下缓慢地、一寸寸地侵犯进去。爱梅特赛尔克在默许这种侵犯，他皱起眉，尽力地用喉咙容纳这根在他口腔内完全勃起的性器，高热柔软的粘膜湿润地贴合性器上腾起的青筋，蠕动着裹紧越发兴奋的性器。

希斯拉德似乎把什么东西放了进去。爱梅特赛尔克在被细小柔软的滑腻东西触碰后穴的第一时间就想转过头，但友人的手掌用力把他的脑袋固定在胯间，压着他的后脑勺强迫他把性器更深地吞进去。被放进去的东西在还未扩张的后穴里肆意活动，舒展柔软无骨的身体，安全无害地贴合肉穴的每一寸粘膜，涂抹上透明的润滑液体，再向里蠕动着扩张更多的地方。

恶趣味，爱梅特赛尔克愤恨地想。他想稍微停止口内的行为，骂一下两位过分的友人，但友人膨大的性器抵在他的喉咙，直冲冲地侵入到喉管，在爱梅特赛尔克反射性呕吐的喉咙粘膜收紧时更过分地碾压绞过来的粘膜。爱梅特赛尔克的唇间被他顶出一些无法抑制的水声，友人尝试着加快抽插速度，肆意地用在湿软口腔内将要射精的性器在他的喉咙里冲撞。

窒息的感觉加剧了身体的敏感。爱梅特赛尔克能清楚感觉到希斯拉德的手指沾着那些奇怪生物涂抹在他臀肉和穴肉的湿润液体，探入他的身体内，戳弄着那个不知名的生物，缓缓地把那只柔软有弹性的东西拉扯出去，再在爱梅特塞的身体内分开两根并紧的手指，确认扩张的情况。

两处共同进行的刺激让爱梅特赛尔克反射性地弓起脊背，但希斯拉德的手和吻都落在上面，他温柔地向下压，像对待一只弓背的猫。也有些东西是向上压的，希斯拉德的性器抵在已经确认扩张完好、炙热又湿润的肉穴穴口，又快又狠地向里狠狠一顶。

“嗯……咕…停、咕……唔…”爱梅特赛尔克含糊地从性器和口腔之间滚出一个命令，他的友人截断了它。友人的两手现在都卡在爱梅特赛尔克的脸颊两边，把他的脑袋固定在一个最适合冲撞的状态。性器每次都几乎退出爱梅特赛尔克的口腔，再过分地整根都碾进去，压着舌面向里狠撞。咕的呕吐声被性器顶乱，唾液乱糟糟黏在他的唇和性器之间，被粗暴的抽插动作挤压出色情的泡泡。

性器已经完全侵入到了里侧，多亏了刚才的扩张，即使直接就开始凶狠的冲撞也不会让爱梅特赛尔克受伤。稍微发肿的滑腻粘膜湿润地吮吸冲撞进去的性器，绞紧那根碾着肉壁不断向里侵犯的性器。

又快又狠的抽插和喉咙内令人窒息的冲撞令爱梅特赛尔克手脚发软，他难堪地蜷曲起四肢，紧紧皱起的眉头和失神的双目都在暴露他的状态。希斯拉德的性器就压在最要命的结肠口，向里玩闹地狠狠冲刺几下，再缓慢地向外抽出。

占据口腔的那根性器好像有意在延长欺压爱梅特赛尔克喉咙的时间，它开始减缓抽插的速度，懒懒散散地在里面戳弄柔软的舌肉，从舌根向里缓慢地摩擦口腔软滑的粘膜。下方的性器顶得太凶太急时，偶尔就能清晰地听到一声从被打开的喉咙和齿关传出的，无法压抑的短促哀鸣。

真正的折磨是在射精前。希斯拉德一直在用言语安抚爱梅特赛尔克，不用怕，做过很多次，不会有问题，但性器则毫不留情地顶在最容易击溃他的部分狠狠抽插。希斯拉德的双手牢牢捏在爱梅特赛尔克的两胯，让颤抖着本能向前缩想要躲避抽插的身体只能强制地固定住，承受他高潮前毫无怜悯的抽插。

友人的精液抵着喉咙直接射进去时，希斯拉德的性器也压着爱梅特赛尔克的结肠口射在难以处理的深处。友人的性器缓慢退出爱梅特赛尔克的口腔，但射进喉咙里的精液在当时就被本能地吞咽下去一部分，剩下无法吞咽的倒流到鼻腔和口腔内，色情地在柔软的红色口腔内与齿间随着咳嗽向外滴落。

爱梅特赛尔克不知道他自己究竟有没有达到高潮，刺激太大了，浓烈的男性精液味道从口腔直直侵犯他的大脑，剥夺他的思考。带着少量恶意混入的以太的精液分别在他的小腹和胃袋发热。唯有性器十分诚实，不管是痉挛着的后穴还是乱糟糟射了他自己精液的胯间，都显示这并非是完全的欺凌。

希斯拉德的性器还插在里面，他的双目盯着不断咳嗽的爱梅特赛尔克涨红的脸颊和剧烈喘息起伏的胸口，像是在记录什么崭新的有趣造物。他们都在喘息，短暂地在休息中交换带着精液味道的吻。

现在不是休息的时候。爱梅特赛尔克感受到自己身体内插着的东西在渐渐复苏，前方只是在温存亲吻他额头的友人也再次压了过来。他的双腿被配合默契的友人分开，暴露出射过的性器和正吞吃着东西、还在向外缓慢涌出精液的穴口。

“放心，不会有事的。”

友人这么保证着，他的指尖按在有些发肿的穴口，向外稍微拉扯。爱梅特赛尔克马上意识到了友人的打算，他用还有些软的手用力抓着友人的手臂向外拉扯，但友人只是朝他勾起唇角，透明的以太就由手臂向他扩散而来。向爱梅特赛尔克身体内侵犯的手指也含着一点以太，温暖的，他熟悉的东西，不会伤害到他，他完全信任的友人的以太令他舒服过头。按在爱梅特赛尔克前列腺的手指恶劣地压动，带着以太的手指让感官越发鲜明，只是几下指检般的按压，就令爱梅特赛尔克彻底软了身体，只能咬着牙忍耐呻吟。

该死的、要命的……以太交换。温暖的能量在缓慢包裹爱梅特赛尔克的精神，它舒缓地抚慰这具刚刚才高潮过的身体，带给它完全不同的安全感。爱梅特赛尔克在友人的以太下瘫软了身体，无奈又愤恨地任由那根压着前列腺作祟的手指退出身体。

“不要……进…咕…啊、啊……哈啊……”阻止的话起不到任何作用，希斯拉德的怀里很温暖，他的吻落在爱梅特赛尔克的耳侧。柔软的唇摩擦着那块圆润的线条，再轻开一道缝，用湿润的暖滑唇肉含住它，细细吮吸。爱梅特赛尔克的脊背在发烫，大脑也在这种舔舐下融化成核桃奶糖。友人的性器并不着急，缓慢地向已经填了一根性器的后穴侵犯。

这并不容易，只是希斯拉德的性器就足以让爱梅特赛尔克觉得里面胀得厉害，那根先到的性器毫不懂得谦让，占据着结肠口，让性器顶端的圆弧部分抵着那个下流的开口向里顶弄，刺激脆弱敏感的结肠。新进的性器还保有一点礼貌，友人怕伤害到爱梅特赛尔克，进去的动作尽可能放地轻柔，向里缓慢地、一寸寸地钉进去。

爱梅特赛尔克的小腿紧绷着在友人的肩膀晃动，希斯拉德的双手卡在他的大腿两边，紧致的大腿肉从希斯拉德的指缝稍微露出带着弹性的弧线，肉色的线条随着揉捏变化。友人克制着没有进去太深，但爱梅特的小腹已经出现了明显的凸出，隔着皮肉都能看到侵入进去性器的印记。爱梅特赛尔克沉默地喘息着，他发不出声音，仿佛侵犯到内脏的性器稍稍退出身体都能让他将要高潮般浑身紧绷着发抖，向里侵入的友人的性器顶端正抵在要命的部分，他倒宁愿那家伙进得更深一些，不要卡在该死的、敏感的前列腺部分。

进得太多了。希斯拉德方才在他身体内射出的精液被向里顶入的性器压着逆流回去，作为下流的润滑帮助那根东西更好地进去。爱梅特赛尔克不由自主地将舌吐出口腔，搭在下唇，另一根性器才刚只进去一半就令他两眼微微翻白。

这幅糟糕的样子可不能让人看见，爱梅特赛尔克还残留着的意识催促他把自己的脸藏起来，他偏着头想要躲避前方友人的视线，可希斯拉德马上捏着他的下巴，让他的脑袋幅度更大地扭曲过去，歪斜着交换一个安抚的吻。

希斯拉德的吻温和又强势，舌细致地舔舐过爱梅特赛尔克口腔内残存的精液，再勾着抵抗抵在下齿后侧的舌，吮吸柔软的舌肉。爱梅特赛尔克的身体一直在紧绷着，他无法在两根性器同时的侵犯下放松身体。前侧的友人在侵犯进入时分神出来去吻爱梅特赛尔克偏头暴露出的、绷紧的脖颈，用犬齿咬着他脖颈的皮肤细细摩擦。酥麻的痒意和安抚的吻都令他缓缓放松，在他因为友人含住乳尖发出闷哼时，爱梅特赛尔克敢打赌他刚刚从舌尖尝到了希斯拉德常有的那个笑声的讯息。

柔软又温暖的舌覆盖在爱梅特赛尔克挺立的乳尖上，舌尖抵着乳孔细细地舔弄。因为刺激而挺立的乳尖在友人的吮吸下越发充血挺立，只是用牙碰一碰就会让爱梅特赛尔克整个人都微微发颤。舌尖不只是关照乳尖，柔软的浅色乳廓被舔舐着，显出亮晶晶的湿润水色。友人故意地在吮吸时发出的吮吸水声，在离开被口腔玩弄到发肿的乳尖时，响亮地吸出一声“啵”。

被玩弄过的乳尖颤巍巍地在空气里发颤，希斯拉德的手指适时地抚摸那个在津液湿润下变得软滑的乳廓，指腹压着挺立的肉块漫不经心地摩擦。两个人的性器都埋在已经被扩张到不可思议程度的肉穴里，在玩弄的间隙抓住爱梅特赛尔克身体放松的机会，侵占掠夺他的身体。

别、不、停，爱梅特赛尔克的双手向前环着友人的脖颈，难堪地承受着撞得他眼前发白的冲击。他无法思考，甚至无法传达自己本能的拒绝，只是麻木地承担逐渐变得凶狠的抽插，把无法控制表情的脸埋在面前友人的怀里，躲避可能投来的视线。他耸起肩膀咬着友人的肩，当希斯拉德和友人恶意地袭击前列腺和结肠口时，即使在作恶者的皮肤上留下带血的咬痕，也仍然无法压抑从鼻腔溢出的呻吟。

爱梅特赛尔克被这样的抽插干到有些懵，他的脚背整个弓了起来，连脚趾都紧绷着绞在一起，他的手被强迫地分开平展，希斯拉德和友人平分了他，十指相扣地握紧爱梅特赛尔克的手。高潮前的抽插难免会有些过分，爱梅特赛尔克几乎是被两位友人夹在中间干，被顶住凸出弧度的小腹紧紧压在前方友人身上，从外向里挤压着，让性器更多地向着内脏方向挤压，无法向外寻求缓解。

等到两位友人终于在他的体内射出精液，爱梅特赛尔克已经在半昏迷的边缘，他迷迷糊糊地听到希斯拉德的笑声，友人的道歉，和温暖的体温。他的全身都在痉挛，性器不知不觉在后穴被过分侵犯时已经射了两次，只要稍微一碰就能得到痉挛。最过分的还是他的小腹，直接抵着结肠口射入的精液没那么容易流出来，它们积在小腹的位置，膨出小小的凸起，传出一种古怪又新鲜的刺痛。

这是什么新的创造魔法，还是……爱梅特赛尔克混沌的脑海中只来得及冒出这样的一个思考，从他体内蔓延出的类似电流的刺痛感越发严重。在连续高潮下敏感至极的身体受不了这样的刺激，他的身体触电般抽搐起来，腿部绷紧到几乎要抽筋仍然无法缓解这种古怪又下流的电流。那种刺激仿佛是直接作用于灵魂，即使在两位友人安抚的吻和抚摸下他仍然克制不住地收紧身体，双眼上翻着从喉咙里狼狈至极地发出咕噜声与无意义的单音。他闭不上嘴，柔软又强势的舌占据了他的口腔，将他软得无法挣脱的舌掠夺出口腔，剥夺他吞咽和喘息的权利。唾液无暇管理，沿着已经被舔舐啃咬得稍微发肿的唇肉向下滑落。

身体的感官从高潮的混沌中苏醒过来，变得更加古怪。在身体里流窜的热烫电流沿着脊柱向上爬动，爱梅特赛尔克意识到了什么，他尽力地想要偏转自己的脑袋，从被塞满的口腔粘膜和紧贴的舌肉间挤出一点惊疑不定的愤怒。他的头被固定住了，身体也是。在他无法看到的地方，由宝贵的白圣石制成的拘束器牢牢控制着他的头颅，让他只能像只要被开颅的猴子一样固定在供桌上，承受口腔内的侵犯。

爱梅特赛尔克在剧烈的刺痛刺激中剧烈颤抖，但他的身体几乎是纹丝不动，皮带、钢材、白圣石组合而成的拘束器钉在他膝盖、手肘和肋骨间，将他纹丝不动地固定在不知名材质平台上。他尽力地睁大眼睛，属于加雷马帝国初代皇帝的明黄色双目间崩出歇斯底里的血丝，死死盯住那个将舌探入他口腔搅动，射过不知道几次的疲软性器还留在他体内的男人。

“咕……呜……”爱梅特赛尔克在盛怒之下也发不出什么声音。光之战士发现他身下的无影已经苏醒，从接吻间的喉咙里发出闷闷的笑意。疲软的性器还在灌满精液的肉穴里顶弄，让光之力在无影的灵魂中肆虐侵蚀。他完全地压制着曾经强大完美的无影，故意侮辱他那样捏着他的乳尖向外拉扯再突然松开，让被揉捏到发红的乳尖弹回去，可怜兮兮地发肿。

那些电流般的刺激在从里搅动他的结肠和穴肉，过量的疼痛极度鲜明地在他每一寸肉和皮肤攀爬，他从未……应该…从未感受过这样的感觉。本能的抗拒让他绷紧身体，在内里顶弄摩擦的性器牵引着这种剧烈疼痛变换的麻痹的快感，让他的性器麻木地泄漏出透明的液体。

他竟然只因为那些该死的精液高潮失禁了。

这是噩梦，无端的噩梦，毫无根据、毫无意义、毫无可能。爱梅特赛尔克仿佛受到侮辱般尽力地挣扎起来，他额头爆出用力过猛的青筋，尽管高潮抽搐的小腹还未平息，还在发颤的大腿只能柔软地勉强夹住那个还把性器插在他身体内的光之怪物的腰，但他仍然愤怒地用尽最大力气在那些束缚中挣扎。钉住他这具肉体的束缚已经不会给他带来多大痛苦，因为他拼尽全力的挣扎甚至不能让已经成型治愈的伤口有半点撕裂感。

被疼痛推向高潮的身体泛出活人的粉红。光之战士疲软的性器终于舍得从爱梅特赛尔克的身体内退出来，他带着茧子的手掌轻轻按在无影被射得微微凸出的小腹上抚摸，再缓慢又用力地向下按压。

蕴含着光之力的精液在侵蚀他的身体，但挤压出去绝对不是什么帮助。被干得发肿、红艳地断断续续吐出白色液体的后穴穴口随着小腹挤压涌出大量液体，随之而来的是爱梅特赛尔克无意识的呜咽和光之战士手下小腹的痉挛。多次达到高潮的无影大张着口喘息，他在颤抖，还在发烫，光之力向里侵蚀到他的内脏，顽强抵抗的暗之力带来了高热，让这个可怜无影的胸膛和小腹都烫得要命。无意识涌出的黑色泪水向下滴落在平台上，他在极度的痛苦与屈辱中颤抖着向上挺起舌，在湿润的艳色口腔内蠕动着的诱人软肉，想要用人类的牙切断它。

“乖一点……乖一点……”光之战士手中的针头压在无影的脖颈，另一只手沾着那些从他身体内涌出的精液探进了想要自杀，去向宠爱他的冥界的爱梅特赛尔克口腔内，压着舌面狠狠地向里侵犯。不知内容的药剂顺着人类的血管压制了无影的灵魂，让他在痛苦的高热中渐渐放松身体，瘫软在拘束中。指腹贴合抠挖着口腔内壁的手指让爱梅特赛尔克的喉咙紧缩着痉挛，发出被刺激到反胃的狼狈咕噜声，但仍混乱又坚决地吐出一个“滚”。那双充满愤怒血丝的双眸背叛意志屈服于药剂，向上翻着露出眼白，和被夹在指尖玩弄的舌一起显出一副滑稽但下流的表情。

那些注入无影身体的药剂就像是亚马乌罗提和煦的微风，这风切断了意识和身体的联系，温柔地引诱他走向熟悉的光芒。尽管这具身体的口腔还在被别人的手指搅动，乳廓还残留着牙印，乳尖被玩得发肿到几乎破皮，小腹和胯间满是精液，大腿内侧还残留着咬痕，红肿微微外翻的穴口软肉正可怜兮兮地被操到无法闭合、滴答着精液，看起来狼狈又糟糕透顶，但这无所谓，这具身体被放弃了。

爱梅特赛尔克…不，哈迪斯正安稳地躺在亚马乌罗提市中柔软的草地上，他似乎做了个噩梦，从梦中醒来时还皱着眉。但握紧他手一同熟睡的友人掌心温暖又令人安心，就像是洒在他身上的阳光。

“呼呼…你们果然在这里，下午的课要开始了，哈迪斯、[——]，该醒醒了。”

抱着两本书的希斯拉德朝着他们招了招手。哈迪斯把自己被友人握紧的手抽出来，将刚刚的噩梦抛在脑后，不耐烦地拍了拍还在睡的家伙的脑袋。

“喂——”

光之战士向着被迫堕入香甜睡梦的无影额头落下一吻。他沾着湿润唾液的指尖按在这具加雷马国父外形的躯体上，在注射留下的细小针孔上怜惜地轻轻一抚。

“请再多睡一会儿吧，我挚爱之敌。”

-END-


End file.
